Spidey May Cry
by sonicsucks12
Summary: After saving a special little girl, Spidey is thrusted into a supernatural world filled with hellspwn, demon hunter and lame pizza running gags, can the Spider and the Devil handle the crazy Party?
1. Chapter 1

Spider-Man was swinging through the city looking for trouble as usual being a superhero comes with various multitasking features which bummed ol Pete out.

Being stressed Spider-Man sighs somberly "Man oh man, if theres a Super Hero with the power to totally use happy hour at a whim than I'd totally hit him up for Sidekick try outs." Spidey aka the Amazing Spider-Man swung across the town of Manhattan with accurate web slinging precession and agility as the natural paragon of acrobatic excellence he was. Deciding to call it a day, he heard a vicious female scream, coming from the ground above his travel distance.

"Looks like the web heads on the job" mumbling to himself, as he gets ready for another life saving adventure in the Big Apple.

A young girl with blond hair flowing down to her shoulder with a petite influence and charming innocence with elegant clothes and shoes that gave the impression she was highly rich was spotted in a corner of the alley near hells kitchen. She was no young than ten and was very energetic yet defenseless in conflicts. She was screaming loudly for someone to save her from running into two thugs who from a clear perspective wanted to either rape her and take her valuables. Patty Lowell was cornered as the two thugs prepared to jump the poor girl.

"Lookie here", Looks like we got ourselves a rugrat Richie who ain't in the right part of town. Thug 1 smirked devilishly. " She looks like a princess in a france movie, so delightful. Thug 2 replied. "Hey, think she pay good for vinnie the grinny, you know he likes em young and delicate." Patty was tearfully scared out of her mind, and shrieked out a yell. "DANTE! ANYONE! HELP!"

Thug 1 and Thug 2 looked very confused at the girl, "Da Hell is Dante", she already got a pimp? "Yo brat, shut da hell up, ain't no one here to save you, so give it up. As he took out a knife excitingly trying to quiet the poor girl, a web shot from the air disarming the tug,

A Mysterious voice from the shadows started to gleefully taunt while clapping "Yeah!(Whistle)Encore! Encore! Give it up, give it up ladies and germs for the cliche crooks scumbag 1 and scumbag 2, superb performance you guys, seriously Joe Schumacher should take villain lessons from you guys in his next bat nipple sequel!

Spider-Man poped out of the darkness in graceful acrobatic fashion and faced them head on, In his best humorous Chris Hansen impression , "Now please, have a seat". jokingly conversed the criminals. Patty in shock found her savior odd and very reckless for trying to save her and making light of the situation and joking to her enemies, like a certain cocksure devil hunter she new very well.

"Oh crap it's Spidey" Thug one stated with anger and fear in his voice" "Cmon moron lets waste him" Thug 2 said viciously with both of them running at the Web Slinger. Spidey quipped with Chris Hansens voice. "It seems to me that….You guys met at on face book for tots, care to explain why? Also is pedobear with you guys, I'd like to have a word with him too." Spidey dodged all of their brutish attacks with the help of his spider-sense and supieror speed and dexterity both countering back with a single non lethal punch and kick to their heads knocking them out instantly.

Spider-Man kept talking, "this is Dateline to Catch a Predator/Dumbass" With Chris Webson. He spun a web cacoon on the two defeated thugs and then went to the girl who was at a loss of words at the amazing feats her savior performed, "_Is he a demon_" She thought. Spider-Man replied with his quirky snark normal tone, "Yo kiddo, you okay" Spidey tried to snap her out of trance with her voice and succeeded looked straight to him, "It's not nice to be so direct to a little girl, bug guy, haven't you ever heard of manners in insect school? Spidey looked awkwardly at the kid as she was being snooty to the hero which Spidey replied, "Uh first of all Little Miss Victora's secret, you were totally staring into creepy space there like you saw Dr. Doom with a My Little Pony set. And second, I ain't no bug nor an insect, I'm an arachnid err man eh I am a man with arachnid powers and abilites." Spidey tried to correct himself .

Patty pouted with frustrations at first and then sighed with relief giggling at the confused man, as she heard snippy comebacks from another wiseass so she was used to it. "Anyway" Spidey finally spoke "Those creeps got what was comin to them, and I'm glad I saved you just in time, seriously what were you doing there to begin with and where are your folks?

Patty replied, Yeah thanks, And sadly no, my folks are dead so I have no real family, Spidey felt terrible for being so blunt, "Gosh I'm so sorry, I know what it's like to have lost loved ones, my folks are dead to." Spider-Man from experience spoke from his heart about all the loved ones and people he cared for being lost to the grips of death. Especially his father figure, Ben Parker.

Patty looked very surprised at the mans compassion in which compared to the man she was aquantied with was a bit rough around the edges and very hard shelled about his feelings. Patty Explained with comfort "Hey, it's alright, you didn't know. And also I'm planning to visit someone here actually since I'm not from this place, a friend of mines who lives somewhere around here, setting up his business also I'm planning to move in. I was just gonna go there, but these jerks just came up to me, and started messing with me.

Spidey heard her explain her story who also got out of his pseudo guilt funk he caused to the girl and back to his normal self. "Oh well cool, you must be out of town, Manhattan is a dangerous place to be in especially Hell's Kitchen, you shoulda gone with someone first." But, hey! Welcome to the big apple Miss….uh your name?

Giggling softly, Patty stated her name. "My name is Patty Lowell" holding her hand out. Spidey gentle smiled under his mask. " Well Miss Patty Lowell, The Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, at your service" Spidey's politely bowed. As well as grabing her hand and shaking it softly.

Spidey then replied offering his hand to Patty, "Cmon I'll hitch you a ride to the place" Patty replied confusingly, "With what?, you don't have a car". Spidey then smirked with a action packed grin under his mask. "Ever heard of web swinging, kid?" Patty looking oblvious to Spidey, "Um, no?" Spidey explained to Patty how his powers work and how he utilizes them even to travel around new york, elaborating on his web shooters and web like substance to spin to grapple on to buldings and surfaces.

Patty in astonishment only replied " No way! You rock!". And Spidey said finally, "Well cmon Patty Cake, lets punk it Spidey style!." As Patty acknowledged his offering hand and took it. Patty placed her arms around his neck as they begin to travel in the air with Spider-man web shooting to their destination.

**Well next chapter is with Dante and Crew. I could put Nero and Lady as Spidey admirers of some sort, Dante, is going to be oblivious to Spider-Mans status as a hero if not a total jerk of the wall crawler and maybe a but on edge since Spidey is a epic wisecracking genius. But I plan to steadily make these two warm up to each other.**

**I'll maybe put Deadpool for a cameo, but this fic is about Spdiey and Dante mostly and him fighting along side Dante with his villains and Dante's demon foes.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

In a far distance away from Hells Kitchen, more likely about half across the globe in a lush green Rain Forrest in Brazil, secluded from the map due to a secretive demonic orgin. a well endowed man wearing a read scarlet leather trench coat with snow white hair equipped with a pair of black and white handguns and a giant claymmore with a demonic handle was in the midst of battle against a demon with a angelic humanoid form yet had six demonic wings and a sycthe that was spiritual in form. Dante smirked at it finally stating, "Ya know, for a freak of nature, you got a wicked theme goin on there, both angelic and demonic with a side of grim reaper. A video game boss in your future perhaps?" Dante cockily grinned as if he broke the 4th wall subtlety. The demon spoke a undead accent which sounded of sinister death and demonic intent,

"Hold thy arrogant tongue, Son of Sparda. Your doom is at hand." The demon rushed at Dante with a magical barrage of extremely fast slashes from his scythe each hitting Dante in the chest. Dante with his demonic regeneration soaked up the damage with a exciting look on his face, as he was enjoying the battle. "Yeah baby, now we're talking!" The demon then retaliated with Ebony and Ivory spinning them as a counter attack with a personalized attack that utilized his inhuman speed and coordination. "Makin it Stylish!, YAHOO!" Using choreographed moves with gun slinging agile precession and shot at the demon with a final shot, "Jackpot". The demon was serverly wounded.

"Well, that was easier than I knew it was gonna be, hey man you wanna give up yet, you ain't winning and I'm already bored since this party is CRAZY weak already." Dante replied smugly. The demon let out a hideous roar and a need for kiling as it was near death it would rather die than hear a half human/half demon mock it's strength, "DIE! SON OF SPARDA" running at the red clad hunter with a evil aura and powered up scythe emanating hell fire from the blade. Dante only words and a super epic finsher for the demon with his rebellion both of which he and the sword was glowing. Nice knowin ya, pal. Dante only said. As he charged up his rebellion and prepared the Devils Never Cry attack. "Heres the finale!" Dante are alarming faster than the eye can speed diced the demon vertically in crisscross fashion. Dislaying colors of red and black Dante slash up wards and finshed the demon in a flash. "And that's how ya do it"

Dante killed the demon in only a stylish man like him would. Afterwards the demon droped a devil bringer in the form of a elegant demonic scythe which Dante decided to take for a spin, Dante grabbed the weapon and start performing mind blowing stunts that were impossible for human capabilities and afterwards lodged the weapon on his back along side his trademark sword rebellion.

Dante was known through out demon and supernatural world as the legendary demon hunter and the acclaimed legacy of the legendary devil himself, Sparda whom Dante shared his blood and his heritage. The Son of Sparda was one of two first born hybrids of both human and demon blood. He held his demonic traits in check and like his father serves the human race as a watchful guardian from demons, but not as a hero as he as his name implies is a mercenary hunting his kind and taking any job it comes with it.

Dante became distraught with his latest kill and swore to himself. "Enzo totally screwed me, this crap is not cool" Dante was then greeted by two womanly figures after he had made easy work with the demon. Enzo was the client that hands Dante the jobs of any demonic edge, Enzo sent him and two assistants of his that was on his bad side mostly but worked with him and trusted him with their lives. One was named Trish, a demon created by an remarkably strong demon named Mundus whom Dante's father and eventual he himself sealed for good in hell. She is Dante's main partner and also a splitting image of Dante's human mother Eva. With a cocky smirk, she responds to Dante's disappointment, " So whats the problem now, lamb chop?" She was the only one who had the balls to talk to taunt Dante without him unleashing unforunate hell. "You killed him, we get paid, yay for us"

Dante replied with a scoff and a calm mumer "Women, they just don't get a mans emptiness". Dante found himself still in a mood to complain "And the dude was mad weak, Enzo sent me on a dummy run cuz he planned to bail out on paying me full price for that job with the demon king Baal. And that guy was fun"

Lady heard enough of his childishness, Dante's other assitant who in his teen years bonded after an unfortunate incident with both his brother and her father caused them to see eye to eye as comrades and partners. Lady finally spoke " You retard, did you forget what we came here to do, speaking of which you killed a decoy who was stalling you from the real mission" Lady gotten used to Dante's cocksure and overly immature personality as she knew he was stronger than any demon she seen and had a loyalty to always protect her despite his macho and easy going ways, she saw the pain as well as the loss of Dante's brother and the burden he goes through as Sparda's successor so she deeply knows that Dante annoying wisecracks and overconfidence is a cope of sorts.

Dante looked irritated yet amused at Lady's anger "Duh Lady, chill. Can't ya live a little, I know what we need to do, well come one ladies lets finish this and kick it back to Castle Dante.

The 2 women rolled there eyes at Dante's corny interpretation of his place "Devil May Cry". Which the hunter worked and lived at as his main establishment. It was located in Hells Kitchen , New York serving as a bar and a arcade in secret since most public places in Hell's Kitchen was located there.

As Lady explained, Enzo sent the trio a mission to retrive a special demonic soul gem that contain the spirit of a powerful spider demon that was said to bestow the user incredible amounts of power proportionate to the demons powers. The Spider Devil was killed by Sparda and his soul was sealed 3000 years ago by Dante's father and was said to be Sparda'sequal in strength and power giving the Legendary Dark Knight one of the hardest fights in his life. Sparda won after a hard excessive battle and seal the demons soul in a gem since Sparda held a respect for the demon and decided to preserve it's lifeforce as a sign of respect instead of turning him into a devil arm.

The job turned out unexpectedly easy, since Dante killed a decoy demon designed to dupe the hunters into a trap enabling them to obtain the jewel but Dante superior powers and skills won the day. Dante and the women walk around a abandoned corridor in a temple that was 40 stories wide were the soul gem was and after various exterminations of demons through the path they finally came across it and took it out of it's holder which then activated a self destruction mechanism within the corridor and the hunters made way out with haste. The place was collapsing under their heads and the temple was about to be crush them inside.

Dante with a determined smirk only found this thrilling "This party's getting crazy! Lets Rock!" Dante in amazing timing turned into his Devil form and blasted through the collapsing corridor with both Lady and Trish in his arms. He flew out the corridor, with both ladies holding him tightly. Outside the temple was finally destroyed out of the temple, Dante and the ladies walked by to the local village some where in Rio De Jinero, Brazil. Trish was the first one to break the silence after the near death experience, "Hey, isn't Patty supposed to live with you today in New York Dante" Dante simply replied "Yep, I got her adoption papers all ready and the kids gonna be officially Ms. Patty Lowell Sparda" Lady simply said to herself " lord help that child" in a amusing tone.

The team got to a hotel where enzo where he was conversion on the phone certain fat crime boss unbeknownst to Enzo. He was known as the Kingpin, a infamously notorious crime lord in new york who ran the criminal underworld with a iron fist. "Well Mr. Kingpin, we have your special item you requested." "We will deliver the item to you personally in New York at 10 pm this afternoon after we depart from Brazil".

Excellent work Mr. Enzo, as expected we will delivering 12 million dollars as a compesation via bank transfer the moment you hand me the artifact. As you see I take exchanges very seriously indeed."

Enzo only replied " Of course sir, if I may ask. What would you need demonic power for such a powerful and influential man such as your self."

Kingpin in a curious manner questioned to himself the mans intrigue about him personally but enlightend him anyway.. I wish to get rid of a certain bug problem, that's all you need to know"

Enzo out of fear of provoking his wealthy benefactor simply stopped touching the subject only with a parting message/" It's good doing business with ya, Mr. Kingpin."

Enzo finally hung up leaving Dante to break the silence " So is Porky gonna use the gem to crawl up the keebler elves tree house and Spidernap their cookies?" Enzo being pissed simple stated " You're a moron, ya know that? secondly that "fat" guy is your pay roll, so you best show him respect. " Dante simply shrugged " If a chubfest like Kingy can pay big cash on shiny jewels like this, I'd hunt a tripple layer chocolate cake from the Devil's fridge if he wanted me to." Enzo irritated retorted "Enough of the fat jokes Dante Your not funny. Dante pouted " Girls like my jokes" Trish and Lady both replied " As if!" Dante simply replied, "Man you guys got no heart" Lady as the normal voice of the three finally intervened between the insanity." Ahem, we get a split of 4 million dollars right? Enzo in a calm manner spoke "Yep, my client assured us by a special bank system only the president has access to, I'm shocked the dummy and you guys finally pulled off a job with some serious pay day in your pockets.

"Hell Yeah! I took me nearly all my freakin life to finally get where with my crappy demon luck and now I'm golden baby." Dante beamed. No more struggling, no more worry with being broke, and finally no more end of the world demonic bullshit and I ain't getting paid for that shit. I finally can live up life and party with no sweat of my back.

Trish finally spoke. "I am so gonna get me a house in paris and live off nothing but wine and French Cuisine" Dante finally spoke,"I'm turning my shop into a mansion like Hugh Heffners only more rock star, and of course training them to be awesome devil hunters like your truly." Lady simply shaked her head at the childishness of her friends and partners like they were kids instead of business professionals. Lady wanted to know more about this gem, and before she got paid wanted to stay close to the benefactor as the soul gem was a demonic item that cause great calamity in human hands and eventually the world itself.

Lady also curious and knowledgeable about the Spider Soul Gem's special myth of holding a soul inside of it. " But she kept it to herself when Dante and herself was alone as she was on the job. Dante himself was overjoyed and proud of himself he finally had made his work against demons a success for himself somewhat but learned not to keep pure happiness from effecting realistic expectations, he held cynical viewpoints in what he does as a demon hunter, his life was all but broken when in the past he lost everything dear to him. He didn't show it to the others but he was concerned about the soul gem and how his father and the demon he fought had such a close connection like a ominous premonition that he to would meet a Spider like being that he would meet.

In moments the crew with Enzo decided it was time to go back to New York, Dante had to see if Patty was waiting for him as he knew New York was very hard on new comers. Little did he know that fate would bring him a certain wall crawing superhero that has a way different path of life from his own. "I hope that kid isn't into any crap in the Big Apple "Dante replied to himself on a plane tripe back to Manhattan. Lady and Trish sat comfortably in their seats with Trish fallen asleep. Lady responded to Dante sentence with concern. "Don't worry, she's a strong kid. Besides she's lucky she came to this place, this is where the Avengers and Spider-Man lives, they'll protect her from thugs and such while we are away."

Dante looked in disgust away from Lady about the so called heroes with a sense of jealousy and unconcerned indifference. " Those dorky boyscouts!, yeah I guess! But those losers are all a bunch preachy government tools if ya ask me , how many world wide screw ups has these idiots caused with mutants and aliens again, at least I save the world alone without some giant green salad monster(Hulk) and a American Frisbee thrower(Captain America). And who the hell is Spider-Man? Must be one of those lame low grade heroes fighting the evil forces of pest control. "

Lady sighed " I can see through you, you ass. You can't fool me, your jealous that out of the heroes and you, you aren't loved by people in what you do yet they are, and fyi, the avengers are more than just glory hounds, they are this cities and planets greatest team of defenders. They save lives and fight out of the sacrafice of themselves and everyone that lives. And Spidey from what I hear is quite the wisecraker like you, he never shuts up and he always talks down to enemies even when he's getting outclassed, but he's very noble, brave, and kindhearted to the point of rushing head long into danger just to save others for no reason.

Dante was in one the rare moment at a loss for words, only replying and scoffing "if your so fangirly about these costumed clowns, why don't you go join em." Lady responed, "I know my place in the universe Just like you, I'm tied to world of darkness and my part is to protect mankind from hellspawn." Dante know what she was getting at, her and his fate was intertwined by each others past with the creatures and lore of hell. Dante simply sighed. "well at any rate I hope the kid is in one piece and I can finally get my pay day, seriously I am buying that pizza joint for my self once I get my mill" Lady finally Sighed that her friend both insufferable yet admirable was wearing her out with his upbeat energy.

Lady would come to regret this notion of her friend in comparison with the Spider themed superhero when she and Dante are in for a confrontation unlike any other once they meet up with the most epic superhero on earth.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Spider-Man or Devil May Cry…**_

Meeting and Misunderstanding

High above the New York sky, Spider-Man, the friendly Neighborhood Hero was web slinging to a location along with a newly acquaintance named Patty Lowell a cheerful yet somewhat wily girl. While the place of location was near, Spiderman caught another vechicle headed his direction, a Harley Davidson with a strange man with white hair and by his back a woman with glossy black hair. Spidey pondered in his thoughts " _I wonder who's the Metro Santa Clause is and the chick with the Lara Croft cosplay_?" Spider-Man thought quickly about the two but gave it little thought quickly as he was soon focused on traveling up wards to the location where he would meet the two strangers. "About two streets to the right and were there" Patty softly replied to the Web Costumed Hero as he continued on to the place.

Spider-Man was then finally at the place with a big Neon Sign flashing Devil May Cry. "_I hope this ain't a Porn Store made for Goths._" Patty giggled softly at Spider-Man's quip, as he landed gently with the girl on the ground and in turn released Patty out of his arms. "_Well whatya think?_" Patty cheerfully replied. Spider-Man simply replied "_I'm thinking the dude who lives here needs a better title and a trip to church._" Patty then laughed hysterically with a loud voice that Dante cold here about 5 minutes from their location who mistakenly heart as a scream of terror and pain. _"Oh shit, the kid is hurt!_" Dante said. Lady his compainion heard the misinterpreted yell and simply said, "_Hurry the hell up then!_" Dante simply nodded and kicked the bike into overdrive to his shop.

"_Oh man, I gotta tell Dante that when he gets here._" Patty was still catching her breath from the comment Spidey said. "Spidey smiled underneath his mask at how happy he made the kid, and sooner he had to get back home since his hero duty was done for the day. "_Thank you so much for getting here, Spidey you're a cool guy to have as a friend._" Spidey then smiled once more underneath the mask while slinging a web to a pole about to leave, "_No problem Patty, I'm glad to have a awesome girl to hang with too but I gotta bail, my Aunts gonna fix up some wicked sweet chicken casserole tonight._" Patty nodded and was about to say good bye till a gun shot was heard and a bullet was headed straight for Spidey's head which in turn alerted a trigger instinct called Spider Sense. Spidey leaped up from the wall in an instant as the bullet hit nothing but a bricks.

Patty saw Spidey leap from the bullet and was about to call to Dante to stop but Lady quickly grabbed her away from the fight with the Motorcycle and scooped her in her arms. Patty was grabbed so fast she had no time to yell to her friend to stop trying to kill Spider-Man.

A smug and cocksure voice then appeared into view "_Well well, good reflexes and speed even without seeing the bullet coming, Mad Props on that pal, but the Bug Ballerina outfit is just sad dude._" Spidey quickly turned his head looking at nothing but a voice and simply replied "_Uhh, random ass voice from no where, thanks for the down low on my duck n cover superpowers, secondly don't diss on my Spider-Swag, it's a classic for Christ's sake and makes me famous, even China's rockin Spidey underoos, it's gotta be worth more than Devil May Crap over there._" Spidey pointed at the building. Dante growled lowly, "_For a demon, you sure talk a lot, and you screwed yourself two ways, no one insults my shop, and secondly…. _" Dante finally appeared visably to Spider-Man in sight cocking ebony and ivory with his arms and pointing them at Spider-Man with his final statement with devious grin "_No one has a mouth bigger than mines._"

Spidey looked at the man and simply laughed "_Pfffft HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA._" Dante was in a confused state what the demon why the demon was laughing at him and still kept his eyes on the foe with the guns locked on him. Spider-Man gracefully flipped off the wall on to the ground facing Dante and his guns pointed at him still chucking at the man, "_S..ss..sory dude you just killed it with that mouth bigger than mines comment_" Spidey's continued to talk much to Dante's dismay, "_So like…..what the what man, your shop? You sell gothic clothes there or is that a stripper bar and guessing by the guns and shirtless chest I say you're the Vash the Stampede stripper._"

Spidey was ready for the guy to make a move, using the trash talk to distract him and easier to beat, as such he starting to grate the demon hunters nerves but the Demon Hunter neither moved or let up his trectory on the wall crawling comedian.

Dante was getting pissed, annoyed and pissed and yet still calm for someone who told someone he'd blow there brains out for trying to out talk him in quipping and Dante still saw this so called costumed demon weak and annoying and for some reason not worth even trying to fight. Dante simply replied with his typical suave and cool tone he was well known for to his enemies while still holding Spider-Man at gun point. "_Kay, for all that it's worth. Your pretty ballsy for a limp dick demon, so I'm gonna let you get 7 seconds to live before I kick your lame ass back to burger mascot tryouts ._" Spider-Man simply walked closer to Dante with yet another quip and a final say which ignite the fires of battle while keeping his cool ready to evade. "_You see…..I was gonna just beat the living metroplexual off of you straight up, but that would mean that you won the diss off which I gotta get me some before said beat down, now lets get on you now, for all that __**IT'S**__ worth(Spider-Man looks at Dante's clothing and effeminate face), you got to be the offspring of Lady GAGA and Fabio you definitely take after your dad in the brains department. Being that you suck at shooting and being that your one liners just suck even more, I'm starting to think your related to Hawkeye which would explain the flaming latex schtick and the over compensative tools in shed…speaking of which dude…that sword looks kinda….._"

Dante had reached his point of composure and got infuriated by the last comment of Spider-Man's taunts, Dante had be a credited for his natural almost delicate good looks but always got mad when someone got to him about him being a girl type man, being the guy who was the opposite of a bishishonen in personality. "_That's it, you are fucking dead!_" Dante started shooting while Spider-Man was dodging all his shots with his spider sense flaring off and acrobatically going back and forth of the bullets. Spider-Man kept talking while dodging "_Oh and whats the deal with me being a Demon, I know I'm red and hot, but I'm a fan of the big guy up stairs. You gotta be the dumbest villain since Bat roc and Sandman, I'm as much a demon as you are a transvestite with a bondage fetish, which might not be far from the truth_". Spider-Man managed to get within an opening of Dante and land a Knock Out punch to Dante, which of course barely moved him from place. Spider-Man was surprised how much that punch barely phased him, while Dante just kept shooting at Spider-Man not really effected by it. "_Wow, your weak ass couldn't hit a old lady with that bug bite!_" Dante said smugly. Spider-Man replied while dodging " _Seriously dude for one thing Spiders are called arachnids A-R-A-C-H-N-I-D-S, why can't anyone see….woah._" Spider just bare evaded a new weapoon from Dante with the sword called Rebellion and had just gotten inches away from being cleaved in two.

"_Game over Pest Man._" Dante was obviously not as flippant as usual since the guy just verbally handed him his ass from a mere distance, luckily Lady wasn't here to see it or any hot babe for that matter." Spider-Man threw a webline at Dante's Sword trying to disarm it, " _It's Spider-Man, Wonder Bread White. With a Hyphen of course!_" Insulting his snow white hair. Dante still on the assault still swinging his sword and cutting Spidey's webs to shreads while attacking Spider-Man at similar speeds that match Spider-Man's reflexes and acute senses, "_Oh now your gonna rip on my hair, whod've thunk a loud mouthed moron like you with red and blue spider long johns needs to call me out the faux paux police here?_" Spider-Man was obviously on edge since the last attacks but he was obviously doing his job ticking off the unknown assailant with his famous banter. "_Hey buddy, It's not my fault you bleach your hair with Miracle Whip and White Out, what you do with your Beiber ice cream scoop hair is your business, by the way did any one ever tell you look like a George Washington Vampire Slayer?_"

Dante was at his last nerve deep down hearing this punk ass idiot making fun of him all the while dodging his strikes, Dante underestimated rhe wall crawlers physical abilites and found few could last long against his demonic fighting skills without being Vergil or Nero whom Dante seemed to be remineded of when fighting Spider-man so far but on the other hand Dante was significantly holding back and was trying to take out the supposed demon with little effort as possible as he thought he would easily defeat him which has, Dante suddenly glowed red and started to growl in a demonic way that Peter himself was afraid deep down, Dante was suddenly faster and more accurate in his attacks until he finally slashed Spider-Man in the sholder followed up with a round house kick that Spider-Man's senses couldn't react to. Spiderman when sailing to a trash can while trying to recover fastly but Dante quickly grabbed him by his neck before her could make any more movements..

Spider-Man was choking to death by Dante's unnatural grip, "_Any last words, Spider-Clown_" Spider-Man quickly though to react. "_YEAH, Want a web facial?_" Spider-Man sprayed Webbing over Dante's face, and got away from his grip by ,kicking him in his chest while distracted by the webbing on his eyes and mouth yelling considerable curse words. Following up his assualt, Spider-Man starting assaulting him with the hardest and fastest kicks and punches to his face and stomach he could while the demon hunter was blinded by webbing and then grabbed a truck(think a pick up truck) and slammed it on top of Dante's head hopping that would slow him down or knock him out. Spider-Man leaped on top of a building gaining considerable distance from Dante as he was catching his breath. "_This guy is so strong, what was that red glowing on his body, I don't think I can win this._"

"_Ding ding ding, we have a winner, todays contestant will receive two bullet holes in the head and a big ol fuck up courtesy of yours truly_". Spider-Man turned around quickly and Dante was a few inches about the edge of the building crossing his arms looking visably pissed and extremely smug, Dante only uncrossed his arms and reach for one of his guns in his back cocking it and pointing it at Spider-Man. "_Wh,,Wha…How? Did?_" Spider was stuned at Dante's miraculous recovery. "_Yep, good ol fashioned demonic regeneration and endurance, and a fancy bit of teleporting. If it hasn't hit you yet, I'm Half Devil translation I'm the king of awesome._" Dante's continued his speech to Spider-Man "_You know you sure have a hellava mouth there, slick moves, a lot of guts and more life in ya than the other demon pricks I kill, this was kinda fun here. You sure know how to party but now it's time to go hasta la bye bye_."

Spider-Man was still shocked how the guy recovered after the major assualt his delivered to the Hunter. Spider-Man only spoke to his thoughts this time "_This guy give Hulk a run for his money, even with Highlander Powerups._" (See Planet Hulk for reference). Spidey thought of a quick plan to get Dante from shooting him. "_Hey Cotton Top, you said that I was a demon right, and you think I'm one. Well hate to break it to ya, but I am seriously no demon. Hell I wouldn't even sell my marriage to one_".(Hint Hint) Spider-Man also replied back to the Hybrid hunter, "_Why are you trying to waste me, anyways? What did I ever do to you pal?_"

Dante simply replied, "_Beggin for mercy already? I thought you were cool. And your lying, at least your admiting your one by nature. And for the record, trying to kill little kids ain't my way of getting on my good side._" Dante was about to pull the trigger and about the shoot Spider-man while Spider-Man heard his spider-sense good of softly getting ready to dodge.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!** The wild shrieking voice coming from the distance was no other than Patty herself about to rupture her vocal cords screaming to the devil hunter to stop killing Dante. With Lady behind her, acknowledging with a nod to Dante that her plee was sincere to stop trying to kill the crime fighter.

Dante saw the two and simply sighed, from above and put his gun back into his back coat "_God Damn it, why am I a sap for women_".

Scene change

Wilson Fisk was patiently waiting for his item from the hunters, and all the while waiting, had concocted a devious scheme that would rid him of Spider-Man once and for all, with the help of hired hitmen and Smythe.

"Smythe, is the portal ready?" Kingpin remarked to the crippled scientist. "_Yes sir, but did you need me to accomplish making a connection to hell of all places?_" Smythe asked.

"_Yes my boy, I want you to warp a location somewhere to hell and get me a certain demon to dispose that other one for contingency purposes of course. While I'll hire the Weapon X specialists here to retrive him._" Kingpin stroked his chin while explaining to smythe what he had planed in advanced.

"_Who Kinpin? Who on earth would you want that he could wipe out the worlds greatest demon slayer._" Smythe once again asked.

Kingpin simply smirked, "_They call him…Vergil Sparda._"

_**And that's the end of that, leave me reviews to see what Spidey and Dante should team up to do since I have no ideas currently.**_


End file.
